Solo quiero verte feliz
by majo-inuxkag
Summary: Inuyasha un chico que busca a su amor verdadero. kagome una chica que esta solo con su tio que vive acosandola. ¿Podra iuyasha encontrar su gran amor?-¿kagome vera su salvacion en ese chico de ojos dorados? Si quieres saber que cosas hay aqui te aconsejo que lo leas nota: soy novata y es mi primer fic que hago (inuxkag)
1. Capítulo 1:Un dia mas

**Inuyasha Pertenece a Rumiko.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día más.**

Mi nombre Inuyasha Taisho tengo 17 años y estoy listo para ir a mi nuevo colegio que se llama Shikon, su uniforme no está nada mal es un pantalón negro, una camisa blanco junto a una corbata roja. Mi padre Inu No Taisho, con 41 años trabaja de en una cadena de hoteles junto a mi madre Izayoi Taisho de 40 años que suele encargarse de los eventos que piden, también está mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru Taisho que tiene 20 años y ayuda a mi padre en sus negocios.

Mi padre, hermano y yo tenemos el mismo pelo plateado y ojos dorados, mientras que mi madre tiene su cabello castaño oscuro al igual que su ojo.

El lado bueno de este colegio es que me encontrare con mis 2 mejores amigos Miroku Ikeda mi primo y Sango Takena una amiga de la familia, los tres tenemos la misma edad.

Mientras caminaba directo a mi colegio muchas chicas me miraban, sin embargo yo no les hacía caso ya que yo quiero encontrar a alguien especial. Justo cuando doy vuelta a la esquina choco con alguien.

Chica: Auch-se quejó la persona que estaba bajo de mí, al bajar la mirada me sonroje por dos cosas la primera es que la chica es muy hermosa con su cabello azabache y sus ojos color chocolate más su sonrojo y la segunda por la posición que estábamos yo arriba de ella y la gente que pasaba nos miraba.

Inuyasha: l…lo cie…nto.-dije nervioso al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y la ayudaba.

Chica: No importa-dijo ella mientras se paraba y puede ver que era más pequeña que yo y llevaba el mismo uniforme que mi colegio.

Inuyasha: oye-no puede terminar ya que ella salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que alguien me abrazaba por atrás. Me gire a ver con enojo quien me abrazaba ya que por su culpa la chica se fue y era nada más y nada menos que bobo de Miroku-¡Se puede saber ¿Por qué me abrazas? Y ya suéltame-exigí al ver que no me soltaba le pegue en la cabeza.

Miroku: Pero que mal amigo eres yo solo vengo a demostrar lo mucho que te extraño y tu me pegas-dijo mientras se hacia el ofendido y sobaba la cabeza por mi golpe-Pero no importa dime cuantas chicas ya está atrás tuyo?

Inuyasha: Miroku sabes que no me interesa nada de eso-dijo mientras caminaban a su colegio-y dime que hay de bueno en el colegio?

Miroku: Pues hay muchas chicas lindas…pero la mayoría prefieren al ángel negro-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, pero lo que capto mi atención fue eso de "ángel negro". Después de eso lo ignore puesto que comenzó a describir a todas las chicas.

* * *

Mi nombre Kagome Higurashi tengo 15 años mis padres murieron en un accidente aéreo según se su avión tenía una bomba de ese día cuando tenía 5 años deje de sonreír y quede bajo la tutela de mi tío Naraku yo le tengo miedo ya que desde que cumplí 12 años comenzó a acosarme así que comencé a trabajar de niñera y camarera en una cafetería pero, después mi tío comenzó a tomar y me golpeaba y así ha sido hasta hoy porque no me acuesto con él. Tengo una suerte de ser becada en mi colegio Shikon y que me permitan usar unas botas negras para combinar con e uniforme que el una camisa mangas larga con un saco negro y corbata roja y la falda tableada color negro. ¿Porque uso botas? La uso porque mi tío siempre me pegar ahí así que cubro los golpe con ella. En el colegio me gane el apodo del ángel negro no le tomo mucha importancia a eso solo me concentro en ser la mejor aunque siempre hay un grupo de chicas que me juegan bromas pesadas, sin embargo yo siempre me quedo callada ya que me acostumbre a esos tratos. Al llegar al colegio me vino a la mente ese color de ojos dorados el chico era muy lindo y parece que es nuevo ya que nunca lo vi.

Al llegar al mi salón todos quedan mirándome es obvio después de todo tengo un marca en mi cachete obra de un golpe echo por mi tío por no dejar que unos de sus amigos borrachos se pase de listo conmigo, pero no le doy importancia y me pongo en mi banca a esperar que comience las clases. Después de todo es un día más de mi sufrimiento.

Al sonar la campana indicando que es receso todos los alumnos salieron directo a la cafetería pero Kagome se fue a la azotea a revisar si tiene mensajes para cuidar a algún niño y no quedarse en su casa a aguantar a su tío.

* * *

Mientras que Inuyasha junto con Sango y Miroku buscaban un lugar para comer tranquilos ya que las chicas se les acercaban para hablar con Inuyasha, así que decidieron irse a la azote al abrirla Miroku y Sango se sorprendieron un poco al ver el ángel negro mientras que Inuyasha esta sorprendido y feliz de ver de nuevo a esa hermosa chica.

Inuyasha: Hola-dijo mientras se acercaba a una Kagome sorprendida.

Kagome: Tengo que irme-dijo mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Miroku: Vaya se fue el ángel y yo que quería pregúntale si quería un hijo conmigo-pero al terminar de hablar siento dos golpes de Sango e Inuyasha.

Sango: Miroku no sea un pervertido además es dos años menor que tu-dijo sango con enojo.

Inuyasha: Eres de lo peor Miroku-dijo mientras se sentaba- mejor comamos ante que se acabe el receso-dijo mientras pensaba en el ángel negro y se preguntaba porque ese apodo-oigan porque le dicen el "ángel negro" a ella?-pregunto a sus dos amigos.

Sango: Pues su apodo es porque muchos chicos dicen que se parece a un ángel y como varias le tiene envidia que decidieron hacer rumores falso de ella poniéndole el ángel negro…bueno eso es lo que se-dijo mientras comía y miraba a Inuyasha para luego ver a Miroku que iba a hablar.

Miroku: Sango tiene razón…pero por qué quieres saber esto Inuyasha? No me digas que…-dijo haciendo una pausa dramática mientras se paraba y miraba a Inuyasha con los ojos abierto-que te gusta el ángel negro.

Inuyasha: Cla...Cla...Claro que no-dice nervioso ya que a él la chica le parece hermosa. Justo cuando Miroku iba a decir algo sonó la campana y se fueron al salón.

Las demás clases siguieron normales al tocar la campana e salida Inuyasha y sus amigos estaban un poco confundido puesto que todos los alumno estaban yendo a un salo que es el de música así que dijeron ver qué pasaba más. Al llegar Inuyasha queda sorprendido con lo que ve.


	2. Chapter 2: Otro golpe

Capitulo anterior: Inuyasha y varios estudiantes habían llegado al salón de música.

 **Capítulo 2: Otro golpe.**

Hay en medio del salón de música estaba Kagome con unos cuantos golpes hechos por un grupos de chicas tenia sangre tanto en su uniforme como en su cara con brazos.

Inuyasha a ver que nadie así nada se puso al frente de Kagome ante las miradas de sorpresa de todos sus compañeros

Inuyasha: **¡¿Por qué demonios le están pegando?!-** pregunta molesto acompañado de un gruñido.

Todos al ver al chico nuevo enojado decidieron irse rápido ya que daba miedo sin embargo Kagome pudo ver con varias chicas las miraba con odio por tener la atención de Inuyasha. Cuando ya todos se fuero y quedaron el grupo de Inuyasha con Kagome decidió hablar.

Inuyasha: ¿Esta bien?-dijo mientras la ayudaba a parar. Sango y Miroku estaban atentos de como Inuyasha actuaba con Kagome.

Kagome: No te preocupes estoy bien-dijo mientras se tambaleaba ya que sus "compañeras" le estaba pegando con unas flautas hay.-auch-dijo al caerse. Inuyasha al ver esto de agacho y le dio la espalda para que suba.

Inuyasha: Sube nos podrás llegar a tu casa a tiempo si vas así-dijo y espero que ella suba. Sango y Miroku estaban impresionado de ver a Inuyasha así mientras que Kagome con un poco de vergüenza ya que no se podía parar sin caer se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha con sus mejillas sonrojadas ya que al cárgala así le toma las piernas.

Kagome: Me puedes llevar primero a mi salón para ver mi maleta-dije en un susurro.

Inuyasha: Claro… ¿Cuál es tu salo?-pregunto al estar en el pasillo y dejar atrás a Miroku y Sango.

Kagome: Es el 1-C

Y así Inuyasha se llevó a Kagome en su espalda hasta su casa en el camino tan solos se dijeron su nombre y edad.

Kagome al llegarla hora de música todos fuimos al salón pero el profesor no vino así que decidieron unos cuantos irse cuando yo también me iba a ir unas chicas me sujetan y comenzaron a pegarme honestamente estoy acostumbrada a estos ya que si me opongo es más fuerte la paliza cuando creí que me desmayaría por tanto dolor en mi cuerpo pero llego el chico con el que había chocado en la mañana y vi en la azota y me salvo estuve muy fliz de que alguien se haya preocupado por mi así pero todo acabo cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y mi tío me empezó a darme otra paliza por venir con Inuyasha de esa manera.

Pude descansar en la noche cuando mi tío se fue a tomar medí un baño y cure mis heridas después vi un mensaje era de la señora Kaede la dueña del lugar donde trabajo le envié un mensaje diciendo que mañana si trabajo.

Después de todo yo no puedo hacer nada tengo que seguir soportando estos golpes hasta mi cumpleaños número 16. Después de todo es solo un golpe más de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3: ¿tu eres niñera? (parte 1)

**Capítulo 3: ¿Tú…eres niñera? (Parte 1)**

Después de haber dejado a Kagome en su casa me fui a la mía donde me lleve la sorpresa deber a Miroku y sango en la sala esperándome.

Miroku: Oh Inuyasha, dime como te fue con el ángel negro?-pregunto Miroku con su típica sonrisa cuando se trata de alguna chica.

Sango: Miroku, no molestes con tus preguntas que Inuyasha no es como tú-dijo para luego mirar a Inuyasha-y bien porque demoraste tanto eh?

Inuyasha: es que estaba un poco lejos su casa.

Miroku: Y dime Inuyasha sacaste alguna información del ángel negro?-pregunto pervertida mente. Pero se ganó un golpe de Inuyasha y sango.

Inuyasha: Eso no te importa pero solo supe su nombre y el grado de su salón-le dijo a sus amigos para luego mirar a otro lado y decir-Kagome-susurrando.

Miroku: y dime ¿cómo se llama el ángel negro?-pregunto Miroku ya que no escucho el susurro de Inuyasha mientras que Sango esperaba respuestas ya ella también quería saber.

Inuyasha: Pues se llama Kagome y está en el1-C.-justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Sango.

Sango: oh lo ciento chicos pero me tengo que ir así que adiós-dijo mientras cogía su bolso.

Miroku: Sanguito te acompaño a tu casa no es bueno que alguien como tu ande sola-dice sonriendo haciendo que Sango se sonroje levemente. Para luego irse los dos juntos.

Después de eso Inuyasha se fue a cambiar de ropa y comenzó hacer su tarea para luego cenar con su familia y luego irse a dormir con el nombre de Kagome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente (jueves) Inuyasha se despertó para ir al colegio pero primero fue a desayunar con su madre ya que su padre y hermano se van antes que él.

Izayoi: Inuyasha-el nombrado la miro algo sospechoso ya que esa sonrisa es por algo-tu primo Shippo vendrá a quedarse una larga temporada con nosotros.

Inuyasha: ¿y?-dijo algo molesto ya imaginándose a ese enano molestándolo.

Izayoi: Quería saber si tú te puedes hacer cargo de el.-dijo sonriendo –ya que tu padre y yo haremos un viaje y tu hermano estará algo ocupado, además que los dos se llevan muy bien-termino diciendo con una leve sonrisa mientras que Inuyasha solo gruñía bajo por recordar las bromas pesadas de ese enano.

Inuyasha: Pero madre…-intento buscar una excusa hasta que le llego una- porque no mejor le pones una niñera si quieres yo le pago pero madre no quiero ser el responsable de ese.-dijo sonriendo con su carita de niño pequeño.

Izayoi: Esta bien-dijo suspirando-pero me dejes una y mejor ponte a buscar tu una niñera ya que tengo que hacer unos requisitos ¿vale?

Inuyasha: Pero madre no conozco a ninguna-dijo con pesadez

Izayoi: Entonces ponte a busca a una-dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina para luego gritar-¡Inu apúrate que llegaras tarde al colegio¡

Inuyasha al escuchar eso salió del colegio corriendo mientras pensaba en alguien que pueda cuidar a su primo. Al llegar se encuentra con sus amigos y les dice acerca de la llegada de su primo al terminar espera la opinión de uno de ellos.

Sango: Pues mi madre suele contratar a una cuando le toca salir de improviso conmigo si quieres te doy el número de ella-dijo con una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Sango-dijo mientras anotaba el número para llamarla pero no tenía saldo para llamar así que le envió un mensaje.

Luego de eso fueron a su salón para las primeras clases de la cual fueron normales pero cuando llego el receso Inuyasha estuvo buscando a Kagome por todo el colegio mas no la encontró y decidió ir a su salón ya que le tocaba clase.

Al llegar a casa se dio cuenta que no había nadie así que decidió esperar a que la niñera venga. A penas tocaron el timbre de la cual solo le llevo esperar unos 40 minutos se paró para llegar la puerta y abrirla más se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver quien estaba al frente suyo.

Inuyasha: ¿Tú…eres la niñera?


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Tú…eres niñera? (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 4: ¿Tú…eres niñera? (Parte 2)**

Al levantarme hice lo de siempre; revisar que Naraku siga durmiendo para luego bañarme y ponerme el uniforme e ir a bajo a desayunar algo ligero y salir de su casa.

Cuando llego al colegio reviso su celular indicando que tenía 2 mensajes nuevos así que lo reviso uno era de Kaede y el otro era desconocido.

Kaede:

"Las chicas y yo queremos saber si vas a venir a trabajar hoy ya que te extrañamos mi niña.

Con cariño Kaede."

Kagome solo sonrió al ver que si hay personas que la quieren, con ese pensamiento abrió el otro mensaje.

Desconocido:

"Hola mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y me comunicaron que eras niñera y necesito una por eso te envió la dirección de mi casa (nota: No pondré dirección) te espero a las 2:00pm.

Inuyasha Taisho ".

Kagome estaba feliz al saber que la necesitaba de niñera ya que así no estaría en su casa soportando a su tío, salió de sus pensamientos al oír la campana de inicio así que fue a su salón donde solo la pasaron molestando hasta el receso de la cual la paso en la biblioteca haciendo un mapa de la dirección donde seria niñera y vio que le quedaba cerca de casa, tuve que esperar a que sonara la campana de salida ya que las clases que me tocaban después de receso eran livianas.

Apenas sonó la campana salí corriendo a la cafetería de Kaede me tomo un poco más de tiempo ya que todavía me dolía un poco el cuerpo apenas llegue…

Kagome: ¡Kaede!-le estuve gritando para que salga-¡Kaede!, ¡Kaede!-al tercer grito mío vio que salió con su traje de camarera color rojo con su sonrisa.

Kaede: Mi niña, no me digas que trabajaras hoy-dijo con una sonrisa más grande pero Kagome solo baja la cabeza.

Kagome: No Kaede, pero mañana si vengo a trabajar solo vine avisarte esto nada más ya que hoy me entrevistan para ser niñera.-dijo ya que a Kaede se preocupa mucho por ella.

Kaede: Entiendo mi niña entonces suerte.-dijo animándola para después darse vuelta y entrar a la cafetería.

Kagome al ver que Kaede se dio la vuelta ella comenzó al caminar a su destino que era la casa Taisho.

Al llegar a la casa Taisho se sorprendió de ver una casa de dos pisos muy hermosa así que con sus nervios fue hasta la puerta y toco el timbre solo basto unos segundos para ver a Inuyasha con una cara de sorpresa y solo decirme...

Inuyasha: ¿tú…eres la niñera?


	5. Chapter 5: Presentaciones

**Capítulo 5: Presentación.**

Kagome: ¿Puedo pasar?-dice ya que Inuyasha solo la mira.

Inuyasha: Claro, adelante pasa-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que entre.-ven toma asiento-decía mientras la guiaba a la sala, justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Inuyasha-disculpa-dijo cuándo se levanta para ir iba a la cocina a atender la llamada mientras que Kagome miraba la casa de la cual le pareció muy bonita.

 **Conversación telefónica:**

Inuyasha: Hola mama, ¿Qué pasa?

Izayoi: Nada hijo, solo te llamo para avisarte que ya estoy cerca de la casa junto con tu primo y que quería saber si conseguiste alguna niñera durante este tiempo.-decía con una sonrisa y voz tierna su hijo.

Inuyasha: Si mama para que sepas ya tengo la niñera ideal y está aquí esperando para conseguir tu aprobación.-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que su primo no lo molestara.

Izayoi: Esta bien-dijo finalizando la llamada.

Después de haber hablado con su mama se fue a la sala para ver a Kagome con su celular en las manos de la cual se notaba un poco nerviosa.

Inuyasha: Ven Kagome, para que conozca la casa.

Inuyasha le mostro la asa entera a Kagome incluido los cuartos del segundo piso junto al jardín donde había una piscina de la cual ella quedo encantada, luego del recorrido se excusó para ir al baño.

Mientras que Kagome está en el baño, Inuyasha puede oír como alguien abre la puerta principal para luego dejarse ver que era nada más que su madre y su primo.

Shippo: Hola Inuyasha espero que nos divirtamos.-dijo con una gran inocencia pero en su mente estaba tramando toda clase de broma.

Inuyasha: Oh enano déjame decirte que yo no estaré contigo-sonrió con burla al ver el rostro de confusión en Shippo-quien te estará cuidando será tu niñera.

Izayoi: Y bien? Inuyasha donde está la niñera de Shippo?-pregunto ya que Shippo se quedó callado puesto que él se estaba imaginando que su niñera seria como una abuelita.

Inuyasha: Ella está arriba bajara en un momento-pero justo cuando termino de hablar kagome apareció haciendo que Inuyasha se ponga a lado suyo-madre ella es kagome la niñera que cuidara a Shippo, kagome ella es mi madre-kagome solo hace un pequeña reverencia a ella.

Kagome: Mucho gusto en conocerla señora Izayoi.

Izayoi: El gusto es mío querida-dijo mientras la miraba y le pareció una chica muy linda y al ver como Inuyasha la miraba decidió que ella sería la niñera de Shippo.-pero solo dime Izayoi o Iza, él es Shippo el niño que cuidaras-dijo presentando a su sobrino.

Kagome: Hola Shippo yo seré tu niñera ¿vale?-dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura y sonreír al ver un pequeño sonrojo de parte de él.

Shippo: ho...ho...Hola-dijo un poco nervioso ya que ella es muy linda y lo miraba con ternura (nota: Shippo solo tiene 5 años :3)- soy Shippo y espero que nos divirtamos-dijo todo sonrojado.

Kagome: Claro-dijo feliz al ver al pequeño niño todo sonrojado. Sin embargo los espectadores que eran Izayoi veía la escena con ternura y diversión al ver que su hijo miraba mal a su primo ya que Inuyasha se estaba dando cuenta que su primo iba a pasar mucho tiempo con Kagome que es una chica muy linda y el apenas sabe su nombre.

En ese momento sonó el celular que era su alarma para no llegar tarde a su casa así que se despide de la familia Taisho diciendo que vendrá mañana en la tarde para cuidar a Shippo.


End file.
